Tim
by volibear
Summary: I remember when Allen was just a little boy my master had adopted as a pet. The first time I saw him, it was love.


It's just another ordinary day at Headquarters and my little Allen is just stuffing his face… I drool as I look over all the food before he quickly devours them. Chicken soup, tacos, some type of Italian noodle dish, sushi, cheeseburgers, dango, pudding... this can't all go down well. He's going to become sick! Quickly I flutter around his head, trying to get his attention, but alas, my efforts prove to be fruitless as the last of his noodles are sent into his tummy. I groan, but of course Allen seems to think its a cute thing and pets my head. Ah- I won't take this humiliation! I flash my teeth quickly and bite down, hard, on his thumb. Allen lets out a yelp and pries me off. I spit out a piece of his glove as he gives me the cutest face ever. How could I stay angry at him? I lick his cheek affectionately.

"Tim, knock it off, that tickles!" Allen cries out, laughing. That's my Allen. Allen- all mine. Hold on, Lavi, that red-headed boy, he's laughing at me. He confuses me, that one. All he ever does is chase me around and call me Timmy-kins and other weird nicknames which I won't perverse your mind by mentioning. And Kanda, Yu, whatever his name is - he just creeps me out. I remember one day I had been eaten by a cat right in front of him, and the jerk did nothing to help me in my clearly dangerous situation. All he did was give me an amused smirk, and walked away, leaving me to my doom. And Allen always wonders why I smell so awful when he finds me after long absences. But we won't go into that.

"Hey, Timmy-kins, I bet Yu still has some soba left over," Lavi suggests to me, grinning idiotically. He must really think I'm as stupid as he is? I mean, I know, the guy has got a big brain, but really - does he ever use it? I flutter over Allen's head and perch in my boy's white hair. Allen stands, taking my current residence as a sign that I was ready to leave. He's such a good kid, always listens to adults. Or at least to me.

"Hey Tim, we should go out today, it's nice and sunny!" Allen suggests to me as we exit the mess hall. _Ahem_. Alone. Just me and him. I can't help but say his name aloud.

'_Allen_,' I purr. I like the sound of it. I purr again, and Allen giggles. I feel really warm all of a sudden - _oh my god, Allen, I love you._

"Alright, alright, Tim, I see you're excited. We can go shopping!" Allen laughs, raising a hand in defeat, "Oh, hey, I know, let's go find Lenalee and see if she wants to come with us!"

I freeze. Did he just... no... he didn't! He couldn't have! Not Allen! I flutter in front of him, my tail sagging in sadness. Doesn't Allen realise I'm better than her? Who needs Lenalee?

'_But we have each other!_' I exclaim, turning and flying into his face. Allen is laughing at me. What nerve, can't he see he's hurt my feelings? I bite his nose, hoping to get him to realize that I'm here. Again he plucks me off and I am left to sit in his cupped hands as he continues to walk toward the science department. My wings fold back. I haven't the strength to keep them upright.

'_Fine, Allen, I'll show you! I'll show that girl! She doesn't know who she's getting involved with- not one bit. True love knows no boundaries!_' My emotions rise to a feverish level, and I fail to notice that my fangs are bared again. Allen gives me a funny (and adorable look) as he observes.

"What's with you today, Tim?" he asks, placing my form on top of his head again, "Are you excited about seeing Lenalee again? It has been a long time since she left on that mission in Italy. It's great she's back, I really did miss her."

'_No! Allen, you're supposed to have eyes only for me! I thought you loved ME! Don't you understand?!_' I wail. Why doesn't Allen hear me? I remember when Allen was just a little thing my master had adopted as a pet. The first time I saw him, it was love. He would always let me sleep with him at night, and we would play together, we were inseparable - I even still have all the videos of him! Allen even said it himself:

_"I love you, Timcampy."_

And I remember it well. It was the best night of my life. When master was bad to him and called him names and beat him, I was always there for him. Could Allen have even survived without me? All these years, it was just him and I.

But then, we came back _here_.

Here, to the Black Order. _Here_, this evil place where he met _her_. That... evil... sleasy... b-

"Oh, hi, Allen, what are you doing?" Lenalee's evil voice sounded like venom. God, I can't even stand to look at the witch! She's the ugliest thing in the world! I mean, just look at her face, will you? He long hair, they remind me of snakes. Two snakes on either side of her head. I want to protect Allen, my love, from such harm. She looks at him like she means no harm, but I see right through it! The snakes on her head began to hiss. Defensively, I hiss back.

"Is Tim alright? What is it, Tim?" she asks.

_'It's you, witch!'_ I hiss back.

"I dunno, Lenalee. He's been acting kind of strange this morning. I was wondering if you wanted to go out in town for a bit." Allen replies. Lenalee reached up for me, and I quickly bit her finger. She draws her hand back.

"Tim!"

I grin in triumph. Allen's hand coils around me and draws me back, where I sit contentedly in his palms. Allen looks at me sadly.

"Is there something bothering you today, Tim?"he asks. Lenalee keeps her mouth shut. _Good_.

_'Leave this ho,' _I tell him, flicking my tail.

"Maybe he doesn't want to go anywhere today, Allen," the witch says. I felt malice in her words.

"Really? I guess he can stay here then," Allen says, sounding surprised.

'_NO!_' I cry, fluttering around his head, _'How could you, Allen?! I thought we had something special!' _

Before I knew it, I was fluttering down the length of the hall. That two-timer! I couldn't believe this. I needed to be alone for a while.

* * *

**Thinking about turning this into a little series. Tell me what you think. :)**


End file.
